


A Dullahan's Lesson In Multitasking

by vecnawrites



Series: Holiday Themed Asks and Ideas [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dullahan!Jaune, F/M, Oral, Stealth sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Since its halloween ive got something that i thought was pretty hot. Pyrrha sitting down at a table looking flushed while watching Dullahan!Jaune train. People assume its from watching her crush get hot and sweaty but jaunes head is eating her out to practice his multi tasking. Some good old fashioned monster stealth sex (An Ask I Had)
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Holiday Themed Asks and Ideas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Dullahan's Lesson In Multitasking

Pyrrha was a woman on a mission. Jaune, her team leader, her partner, the love of her life, her beloved boyfriend of several months, was still so shy!

  
  


Not that that was a problem, no, not at all. That was one of the things she found cute about him when she finally got through the false confidence he wore as a mask.

  
  


Part of it was how in over his head he felt at the school, but she knew a great deal of it was because he was of a monster legacy. The first in his family for several generations. And of Dullahan Ancestry to boot.

  
  


From all he told her, none of the other children really wanted to play with him as kids due to the superstitious nonsense surrounding the Dullahan species. Honestly, they had believed her belovedly awkward boyfriend would _reap their souls._ Idiots, the lot of them.

  
  


But due to this, Jaune was rather...no, he was _incredibly_ skittish around any sort of physical intimacy...especially due to how his head separated sometimes when nervous or excited.

  
  


And that didn't even begin the problems. Nora was excitable and hardly ever left them alone, and the less said about RWBY's shenanigans messing with their ability to be alone, the better!

  
  


But this...she had the perfect plan for it. Ren and Nora were currently in Vale. RWBY was currently in detention due to one of their "adventures" (Pyrrha couldn't help but roll her eyes over that), leaving just them alone. Meaning that this plan was _sure_ to work.

  
  


She was drawn out of her thoughts by her boyfriend's voice. "So, what's the plan, Pyrrha?" the redhead looked cheerfully at her boyfriend, arousal flooding her core at what was about to happen.

  
  


She hummed. "Multitasking in combat." she smirked to herself as she heard Jaune give a little confused noise...he wouldn't be confused for long.

  
  


Reaching the training ground that she had procured, she smiled, turning and giving Jaune a gentle kiss and cupping his cheeks. "I need you to trust me, okay Jaune?" she asked.

  
  


Jaune looked at her in confusion, but nodded, although he inhaled sharply as Pyrrha _tugged_ , lifting his head off of his shoulders easily.

  
  


"What we're going to do is your body is going to go through our normal routine, while you and I are going to be doing something else." she somehow managed to hide the salacious expression she wanted to give her boyfriend, instead managing to stay with more of a mentor-like look.

  
  


Jaune swallowed roughly, cheeks warming as his girlfriend apparently hadn't noticed that she was cradling him against her chest. The soft swell pressing against his cheek gave off a warm heat, making his blush even darker as he realized that Pyrrha had forgone a bra.

  
  


He could feel himself starting to swell in his pants, and bit the inside of his lip and tried to think of the unsexiest things he could. His girlfriend was going out of her way to train him, the least he could do was not be some creepy pervert, getting hard at the slightest touch. "O-okay…" he swallowed again, nervously directing his body over to the training area as Pyrrha gently carried him to a table set up over in the corner, one that he could see only revealed a person's feet. The legs to waist would be completely covered.

  
  


As Pyrrha sat down and placed his head on the table, he found himself clearing his throat as she stared at him intensely, her emerald eyes having a strange gleam to them. "So w-what are we going to be doing, Pyrrha?" he asked.

  
  


Pyrrha squirmed in her seat, wetness seeping from her lips and smearing along her inner thighs. Smiling at her boyfriend, she hummed, stroking his cheek with several fingers. "As I said, you're going to be multi-tasking~" she cooed, finally unable to keep a straight face.

  
  


Jaune blushed at Pyrrha's tone, but still tried to keep himself calm. "O-okay, so like strategies?" he needed to keep calm, his girlfriend didn't need him perving on her now.

  
  


The hum she gave made his body, several yards away, shiver. He swallowed again as Pyrrha picked him up and looked into his eyes with a smile that made his cock twitch in his jeans. "Oh, your mouth will be involved, Jaune...you just won't be talking much."

  
  


Confusion filled him, before it was replaced with shock as Pyrrha gently lowered his head down, past her chest (he caught a glimpse of her nipples pressing through her top), and down under the table. He caught sight of a hopeful, outright _eager_ look on her face before his eyes widened as she placed him on the bench between her legs...and underneath her skirt.

  
  


His nose was immediately hit with a musky sweetness that made him salivate as he stared at her swollen core, the lips shaven bare and dribbling her arousal before him.

  
  


A hand on the back of his head gently pushed him towards the junction between her thighs, flooding his nose and filling his lungs with Pyrrha's scent.

  
  


He was pusher further up to her core, close enough that his lips grazed her lower ones. As damp thighs closed around his ears, locking him in place, his eyes hooded and on instinct, he opened his mouth and extended his tongue…

  
  


Pyrrha gasped in pleasure mixed with joy, eyes holding as she watched her boyfriend's body go through his training regiment, while feeling his lips and tongue on her aching pussy. Biting her lower lip, she gently ran her fingers through Jaune's hair, happy that she had come up with this idea. They would have to do this again…

  
  


Redness filled her cheeks as Jaune became more active, his tongue worming it's way into her core, licking along the inside of her walls. A soft moan exited her mouth, her body trembling as his nose nudged her clit. How was he so good at this!?

  
  


Jaune knew that if anyone looked at his body, they would see a bulge making its way down the inside of his right leg. He was thankful it did _that_ rather than stick straight outwards.

  
  


Pyrrha's taste washed over his tongue, the sweet, syrupy fluid practically imprinting itself on his tastebuds, making sure he would never forget it.

  
  


He would admit, this was undeniably pleasant. He had had his own fantasies, certainly, but he had _never_ thought of this before! But one thing was for sure, this answered the question he never had known how to broach about whether she was ready for sex or not.

  
  


He worked his tongue in, feeling her walls grab onto the organ, practically making out with his girlfriend's lower half. He was going to do everything he could to make sure she enjoyed this...he wanted her to never regret trusting him with her pleasure.

  
  


Pyrrha licked her lips, feeling her core beginning to quiver. She was going to cum, only _minutes_ after Jaune had started! Part of her was embarrassed, another impressed, and even another lustful for more orgasms after she tipped over.

  
  


Her eyes widened as the door opened, and she forcibly schooled her expression as best she could, looking over to see Coco and Velvet peeking in. "Ah, sorry, Pyrrha! Thought this one was unoccupied...why is your boy training without his head?"

  
  


Calling the second year girl all manner of foul names in her head, Pyrrha forced herself to speak. "It...it's a test in multitasking...there are going to be times that...that Jaune is separated from his body…" oh, Brothers, she was getting so close, and Jaune wasn't stopping, he was only getting faster! "S-so, it's best he gets u-used to doing t-things while separated. H-he's reading back in the dorm far-right now."

  
  


The beret wearing girl stared at her for a long moment, before nodding. "Smart idea. Come on, Bun-Bun, we'll find another training room." the pair retreated, closing the door behind them.

  
  


Just in time, too, as Pyrrha tipped over the edge, throwing her head back with a throaty cry, her pussy squeezing and squirting her cum over her lover's face.

  
  


As a chuckling Coco and a red-faced Velvet made their way down the hall to another training room, the beret wearing brunette spoke. "Brothers, if Pyrrha were any thirstier, she'd be _dehydrated_. Getting so flustered over just _watching_ his body train, what's she gonna be like when they do the do?"

  
  


Velvet blushed more, refusing to speak up. She knew that Pyrrha had been far _more_ than ‘thirsty’ as she watched Jaune’s body train. The scent of arousal was so strong, she would have thought her _masturbating_ had she not seen both of Pyrrha’s arms on top of the desk...had the redhead hidden a _toy_ in her panties?

  
  


If Velvet had known the truth of what she and Coco had walked in on, she’d have been _much_ more embarrassed.

  
  


Gently spreading her thighs open, Pyrrha reached down and pulled up her boyfriend’s head, his lips and cheeks smeared with her juices. Bringing her up to his level, she slammed her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth and tangling it with his, uncaring of the fact that she could taste herself.

  
  


Pulling away after several moments, they both panted, staring at one another, flushed and wild eyed. “We’re going back to the dorms,” Pyrrha stated, standing and walking shakily over to Jaune’s body, which stood still, “And when we get there, I’m going to suck you until you blow, _then_ , you’re going to fuck me though the bed. And we’re not going to stop until _both_ of us can’t move.” she husked, her voice thick with desire as she fixed Jaune’s head back in place.

  
  


“Y-yeah. Sounds great.” Jaune huffed, the full feeling of his throbbing cock hitting him now, having been hard and ignored for at least fifteen minutes. Licking his lips and savoring the last of Pyrrha’s flavor, he grabbed her hand, and they both left the training room, intent on spending as much time as they could becoming closer to one another...and damn whoever got in their way this time.


End file.
